


The Good, The Bad, And The Dirty

by Rach2099



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, EppsIsAGoodWingman, Eventual Smut, F/M, LotsOfShooting, Love, Shooting, WhyAreThereNoLennoxFicsOutThere, joshduhamel, tyresegibson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach2099/pseuds/Rach2099
Summary: Dana Witwicky wanted a little action in her life. However, you how the saying goes: always be careful for what you wish for. Dana is about to understand how true that statement is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything but Dana. Lennox is not married in this story.

 

* * *

 

" _Dana, you know Dad didn't mean it," a twelve year-old Samuel Wit icky softly said with tears in his eyes._

_His older sister scoffed as she continued to throw random clothes into a duffel bag. "Dad never says things he doesn't mean. You know that, Sammy," Dana said through tears of her own._

_"He loves you, Dana," Sam exclaimed as he watched his only sibling pack her life away. Dana just ignored him._

_Sam sighed. "I love you, Dana."_

_The eighteen year-old ceased her packing as she sighed. She turned to face her younger brother who had tears streaming down his face._

_Dana quickly walked over to the other side of her room and threw her arms around Sam. The pre-teen wrapped his lanky arms around his older sister._

_"I love too, Sammy. I always will," Dana said through tears and a sniffle. "I just need to do my own thing for a bit. I need Mom and Dad off my back," Dana added in as she let go of her little brother._

_"And that includes enlisting in the army?" Sam said with a huff. Dana opened her mouth to speak but Sam cut her off. "You know how dangerous that is? You could be killed!"_

_Dana looked at her brother and tilted her head. "What's that saying old Witwicky saying Dad always preached to us?"_

_Sam's eyes hardened as he shut his mouth. He knew the answer but he didn't want to give Dana the satisfaction of him answering._

_Dana smirked._

_"No sacrifice. No Victory."_

* * *

 

6 years later Qatar

"Oh, man, after five months of this, I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligators etouffee," Chief Warrant Officer Jorge "Fig" Figueroa stated as he let out a breath. "Mmmmmm…Hmmmm."

Staff Sergeant Dana Epps scrunched up her nose in disgust as Technical Sergeant Robert Epps spoke up, "You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

Dana nodded, "I second that."

"But Bobby, Bobby," Fig continued. "Gators are known to have the most succulent meant." The Hispanic man then started to rattle in Spanish.

"English," Captain William Lennox said as he let out a breath as he glanced over at Dana who gave him a small smile.

"Yes, please. I mean we don't speak Spanish. I don't know how many times I've told ya that," the blonde female soldier stated with a happy smile.

"Why you gotta ruin it for me, Chica. That's my heritage," Fig complained.

"It causes she's a woman. They suck the fun out of everything," Epps joked as he playfully punched Dana in the shoulder.

Dana raised her eyebrows in a challenge. "Oh yeah? Hmmm.. You remember that the next time you radio in for back up in a firefight. I'm going to be like 'huh? Epps is calling in reinforcements. No… there must be some mistake… there's no way a big strong man like Epps is calling for help…He's a macho man…He can handle it without getting shot in the ass. Even if he does, he doesn't need little 'ole me to dig that bullet out of his fat ass.'"

Lennox threw his head back in laughter. Donnelly spit out the water he had taken a sip of as Epps gave Dana a dirty look.

"That was one time, and I tripped," Epps said.

"It was one time too many. I'm never going to get that image out of my head."

This caused Epps to smile, "I do have a nice ass."

Dana just made a gagging sound as she pretended to throw up.

"Hey, you guys remember weekends?" Donnelly asked in his Boston accent. "Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer."

"Perfect day," Fig said as sighed and leaned back. "What about you, Captain? Got a perfect day?

Lennox sighed and gave a quick glance over at Dana who didn't notice. However, a certain Air Force Sergeant did. Epps shook his head as his friend, wondering when his friend was going to grow some balls.

"Just a cold a beer and football game," Lennox answered.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Epps sarcastically whispered to himself.

"What about you, Miss Witwicky?" Fig asked Dana.

Dana smiled, "A margarita on a beach with a cabana boy."

* * *

 

All the men in the chopper howled in laughter.

"Thank the Lord…solid ground," Dana exclaimed as she rushed off the helicopter. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see base."

"Here, Here, sister," Fig stated in agreement as he hauled his gear off the chopper.

Dana gave him a small smile as she struggled with her own gear. "Motherfucker," she whispered to herself as a pain shot through her right shoulder. It's only been four months since she was shot. The limb was bound to be sore for a bit.

"Here. Let me grab that," Lennox came over and reached for her backpack. Dana pulled away from him.

"No, I'm a big girl. I can do it." She said defiantly.

Lennox smirked, "I know you can. But it doesn't mean you have to."

Dana huffed as a piece a blonde hair fell in her face. She quickly blew it out of the way, the throbbing in her shoulder getting a little worse.

"Fine," Dana said as she handed some of her gear over to her Captain.

Lennox smiled in victory. "Okay, let's get you to your quarters."

When the two arrived to Dana's makeshift quarters, Dana automatically plopped down her cot face first. "Ughhhh…" She moaned in annoyance.

Lennox laughed at his sergeant. "Okay, get up. Let's take a look at that shoulder."

"No," Dana mumbled with her face still in her pillow.

Lennox raised his eyebrows as he put his hands on his hips. "Either I can look at it or I can order you to go see Dr. Rushmore over in medical."

Dana groaned not wanting to go see the cranky doctor. "Fine, Fine, Fine." The female slowly got off her cot. She removed her tactical vest and then her jacket until she was left in her T-shirt.

Lennox's hands went straight to her shoulder. Dana winced as he applied light pressure to it. The Captain lightly felt around the limb, his fingers looking for anything abnormal. She could feel his breath on her face, the warmth of his body that was close to hers.

"May I?" He asked as he held onto her sleeve. Dana nodded as Lennox slowly lifted up the sleeve of her T-shirt to reveal a dark red scar where the bullet had passed through. Lennox ran his fingers over the red mark gently. Dana sucked in a breath as her eyes closed in contentment. His fingers traced over the scar as Dana's stomach was set on fire. Her heart started to beat out of her chest.

 _This is wrong_ , she thought to herself. _He's her commanding officer._ Dana's mind then drifted off to another scenario that not only involved Lennox's hands on her, but his mouth as well. She thought of his huge frame pressed against her as they both moaned in pleasure.

"That was one of the scariest moments of my life," Lennox whispered. Dana quickly shook herself out the fantasy that would never happen. She glanced up at her Captain to see his brown orbs staring down at her.

"What was?" She asked as she stared up into the dirty face of William Lennox. He still had dirt covered cheeks and his hair was a complete mess.

He's perfect

"The moment I saw you get hit," Lennox said more to himself, "I swear my heart stopped."

Dana's eyes went wide as her heart stopped right there. He's your captain. It's his job to make sure you don't get killed. He probably feels like that when any of his men get hurt

"Yeah, it must be hard being a leader and watching someone under your command get hurt. I can't imagine the responsibility you must feel," Dana responded, trying to be confident in her words.

Her words must have snapped the Captain out of his daze because his hand completely dropped from her shoulder as he stepped away from her. Dana kept her eyes on him.

Lennox was about to speak when a young private poked his head through the door.

"Sergeant Witwicky, you have a call."

Captain Lennox took another step away from the female soldier as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's probably my parents," Dana said softly as she put her jacket back on. "I should probably..." She said as she pointed towards the exit.

Lennox cleared his throat, "Yeah, go talk to your family. I'll see you at the debriefing."

Dana gave a small smile "Yes, sir."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2

Dana blew out a breath as she ran a hand through her hair. Her heart was still pounding. She needed to a get grip on herself.  She’s always had a small crush on her Captain. But she needed remember, Lennox was not only her Captain, he was also her friend. They had been through so much together, from training to dangerous deployments in Iraq and Afghanistan. She had built up a mutual trust and respect with that man.  She’d die before she’d lose that with him.

 

“Hey Mom. Hey Dad,” Dana smiled as she sat down in front of the computer monitor that displayed the grinning faces of Judy and Ron Witwicky.

 

“Oh my baby girl,” Judy said. “It’s so good to see your face. Are you okay? Have you been hurt? Are they feeding you enough over there? Hows the weather?"

 

Her mom didn’t get to finish because her dad decided to butt in. “She’s in one piece, Judy. That’s all we need to know. And stop nagging her with questions.”

 

Judy glared at her husband. “Well, I’m sorry for worrying about how our first born is.”

 

Ron blew out a sigh in frustration, “I’m worried too. But you have to let the kid speak.”

 

Dana smiled at the two of her parents. They never changed. And for that, Dana was grateful.

 

“I’m fine. Everything is good here. No, I haven’t been hurt. Yes, they feed me plenty over here. And it is pretty hot,” Dana said without taking a breath, a trait she definitely inherited from her mother.

 

“That’s good, Kiddo. We miss you over here,” Her father said.

 

Dana smiled. “I miss you guys too. Where’s Sam?” Dana asked realizing her little brother was not on the screen.

 

“Right here, Dork,” a seventeen year-old Sam Witwicky jumped in front of the camera. Dana’s smile got even wider. _Damn, he looks older every time they chat._

 

“Hey Nerd. What’s going on?” Dana asked with a genuine interest.

 

“You know, a little of this, a little of that. Trying to fight the ladies off with a stick,” Sam answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

Dana laughed and rolled her eyes, “Oh, I’m so sure of that.”

 

“Why are you so dirty? Do they not have showers in Qatar?” Sam asked as Judy smacked him on the arm. “Sam, be nice.”

 

“We just got back from a recon mission not too long ago. My shoulder was acting up a bit so I had it looked at. I haven’t had a chance to shower yet,” Dana answered as she rubbed some of the dirt off her face.

 

A look of concern passed through both parents’ faces. “What did the doctor say?”

 

Dana shook her head. “I didn’t go see the doctor. He’s too much of a wingnut. Will…I mean Captain Lennox just took a look at it.”

 

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Captain Lennox, huh?”

 

Dana rolled her eyes. “Don’t even, Sam.”

 

Sam threw his hands up in surrender. “Nothing. Is this the same Captain Lennox you were going on about when you were drunk on the Fourth of July last year?”

 

Dana’s face became hard. “Sam,” she warned as the computer screen shook. The video faltered as it froze in and out.

 

Dana furrowed hey eyebrows. “Mom, Dad can you hear me?

 

“Dana,” She heard their voices as the screen continued to spaz.

 

“If you can hear me, I love you guys and I’ll be home soon,” Dana managed to say as the screen went black.

 

“Dammit,” The young soldier cursed as she plopped back in her chair. She took a sniff of the air. _Damn, she really needed a shower._

 

Suddenly the ground started to shake as the sound of gunfire came from outside. Dana’s eyes went wide as her heart started to pound.

 

 _Oh fuck,_ she thought to herself as she jumped off her chair and ran outside. It was complete chaos. Black hawks and buildings were on fire. Soldiers were running everywhere. Explosions and gunfire were going off all around base.

 

“Dana! We’re under attack,” Epps yelled as he ran towards and tossed her a M4A1 Carbine Assault Rifle.  Dana caught it as her heart dropped to her stomach. She quickly followed Epps to find some cover.

 

Buildings and vehicles continued to explode beside them. Debris was falling everywhere. Once the two soldiers found some cover, Dana let out a breath as she tried to calm her nerves.

 

“What’s going on? Whose attacking us?” Dana yelled through all the commotion. There was no sign of an oncoming attack. There was no radio chatter on this.  Epps just looked at her, confusion written on his face. “I don’t know.”

 

Dana gulped as she looked around for any enemy soldiers or insurgents.

 

_Nothing_

 

_There was no one to fire back at._

Her heart stopped when the ground started to shake around them as a loud pounding drummed through their ears.  Dana glanced up to see a giant metal contraption walking around firing cannons around base.

 

Dana’s eyes went wide as her mouth gapped open.

 

“Is..Is that a robot?” Epps asked more to himself. Dana didn’t answer. She could tear her eyes away from the giant machine that was annihilating the SOCCENT base.

 

“Skynet’s gone live,” she muttered herself. Epps gave his friend an ‘are you serious look.’

 

Dana shrugged her shoulders, “Just saying.”

 

Epps shook his as he continued to look for a clear path off of base.

 

“Epps! Witwicky!” The two heard voices yell to them. Dana looked across the landing zone and saw Lennox, Fig, and Donnelly taking cover by some tanks. Dana blew out a somewhat relieved breath. Most of her squad was safe.

 

“We need to get over there,” Epps yelled over the chaos. Dana nodded in agreement.

 

“Okay, Short Stuff, you go first. I’ll cover you,” Epps said as he nodded towards the rest of the squad.

 

Dana shook her head, “No, I don’t think so. I’m a better shot than you. You go first. I’ll cover you.”

 

Epps just looked at her and was about to argue.

 

Dana quickly interrupted, “You know it’s true. I’ll lay down some cover fire. You haul your fat ass over to the rest of the team, then you guys cover me. It will work. I’m smaller than you. That…thing…whatever it is will have a hard time pinpointing me.”

 

Epps blew out a breath as he ran a hand over his bald head. “Okay, but as soon as I get over there, you run your skinny white ass off.”

 

Dana nodded.

 

Epps took a deep breath and muttered, “I can’t believe this shit.”

 

He took off running as Dana poked out and started firing straight at the machine. The shots seem to distract the machine but they didn’t deter it.

 

“Motherfucker,” Dana muttered as she kept shooting. “Just die already.”

 

Her heart stopped when she saw Epps trip in the sand right below the robot. “Fuck,” Dana muttered as she threw her rifle around her should and took off towards a fallen Epps.

 

_He would fucking trip._

 

As she got closer, Dana began firing her gun again in hopes of distracting the walking machine. She slid on her knees when she got to Epps and grabbed him by the shoulders to pull him up. Suddenly the face of the machine looked down at them.

 

“Is that thing actually looking at us?” Dana muttered to Epps.

 

“Epps, Dana! Run!” Dana heard Lennox’s voice a few yards away.

 

“Let just get the fuck out of here,” Epps yelled. Dana nodded. The pair ran towards the rest of the team and took cover behind the tanks.

 

“You guys okay?” Lennox asked the both them, his eyes scanning over both sergeants. However, his eyes stayed on Dana’s form a little longer, making sure there were no visible injuries.

 

“Define okay?” Epps asked as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Donnelly asked.

 

Lennox shook his head. “I don’t know but we need to get out of here.”

 

Dana let out a breath.

 

 _We are so fucked,_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you would like read more!


	3. Chapter 3

_February 2006_

_“Mom, what time does Sam usually get home?” Dana asked her mother as she rummaged through the kitchen cabinets looking for something to satisfy her sweet tooth.  The young soldier was on leave for a few weeks._

_“Umm.. he should be home any time,” Judy Witwicky answered from the laundry room. Dana nodded to herself. Soon enough the front door swung open as a down ridden Samuel Witwicky trudged through the foyer._

_He huffed as he threw his backpack to the side. He glanced at his older sister who raised her eyebrows._

_“Rough day?” She asked._

_“Rough year,” he responded as he made his way up to his room._

_Dana sighed to herself. She hated seeing Sam in a bad  mood. He was always such an upbeat kid, always looking on the bright side of things and always having something sarcastic to say._

_An hour later Sam was in his room playing another grueling game of Call of Duty when Dana walked in with a six pack of beer._

_The teen raised his eyebrows at his older sister. “You know the legal drinking age is 21, right?”_

_Dana smiled. “Well, I won’t tell if you won’t… Come on, tell me about your day?” Dana said as she opened Sam’s window to the roof. The roof had always been the siblings’ favorite spot. As kids they would sit out there for hours complaining about life or the reasons their parents had for grounding them._

_Sam sighed as he put down his video game controller and followed his sister out the window._

_“So tell me what’s got your panties in a bunch?” Dana asked as she took a swig of her Corona._

_Sam just shook his head, taking a gulp of his own beer. “Being a teenager just sucks balls.”_

_Dana let out chuckle, “I know it does, Kiddo. But it doesn’t last forever.”_

_“I just feel like I should be doing something else. Something that actually means something,” Sam stressed, “Instead of worrying about what I’m going to get on a friken’ geometry test. Dad’s on my ass about straight A’s. Who makes their kid get straight A’s before buying them a car?”_

_Dana nodded, completely understanding what her little brother saying. That was exactly how she felt when she was his age. “That’s Dad.” She started. “Things will get better. You’ll get your license soon. You’ll start applying to colleges. And believe me on this one, Bro,  that Mikaela will see how great you are,” Dana said, knowing about her brother’s crush on the pretty girl at school._

_“Yeah, that’ll be the day,” Sam muttered as he took another gulp of beer. “So anyway, how’s your life, G.I. Jane? Still kicking ass and not taking names?” Sam asked, wanting stop talking about his life._

_“It’s fine,” Dana said, not sure how to put her life into words._

_It was Sam’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “Fine? You get paid to travel around the world and shoot people, Dana? It’s like a never ending game of Call of Duty. Sounds pretty awesome to me.”_

_Dana chuckled. Of course, Sam would compare her life to Call of Duty.  “Yeah, because life’s a video game.”_

_Sam chuckled as he got silent. “You’re being safe over there, right? I mean as safe as you can be?”_

_Dana nodded._

_Sam nodded back. “Good.” Sam knew how dangerous his sister’s job was. He knew what kind for life she chose for herself.  He thought about her almost every day. Apart of him was pissed at her for leaving the family and putting herself in so much danger. However, another part of him was extremely proud of her._

_“Can’t lose my P.I.C,” Sam said with a smile, referring to his partner in crime._

_“You’ll never get rid of me,” Dana said she bumped shoulders with him._

Present day

“What the fuck was that?” Dana muttered to herself as she and the rest of her unit trotted through the scorching desert. Sweat dripped down her face. She cringed as she felt her uniform and gear sticking to her body.

“I wish I knew,” Lennox answered. “You okay?” He asked as he looked at the young sergeant, assessing her for any wounds.

 

“Apart from Skynet going live, yeah, I’ll live,” Dana said as she tightened her grip on her rifle.  A small smile made its way onto Lennox’s face.

 

“Would you stop with that Skynet shit. I don’t see any terminators walking around asking for a John Connor,” Epps said as he let out breath and leaned against the armored tank they managed to get off base. “Unless you’re the mother of the savior of the human race, I don’t want to hear anything else about Skynet.”

 

Dana laughed, “Hey, you never know.”

 

Lennox just shook his head at the two. They literally just got their asses kicked and here they were, just shooting the shit like usual.

 

Dana ran a hand through her hair.  _I must look like shit right now,_ she thought to herself.

She looked at the young boy Mahfouz. She gave him small smile. “How you doing, Kiddo?”

 

The boy looked up at her and nodded, “I’m alright. I’m tough.”

 

Dana smiled and rubbed his hair. “That you are.”

 

“I’ve never seen a weapons system like this.” Epps said he looked through the footage he was able to capture. “The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton like it’s cloaked by some kind of invisible force field.”

 

Dana raised her eyebrows, almost wishing she could talk to Sam right now. All this sci-fi shit was his forte.

 

“That’s impossible. There’s no such thing as invisible force fields except in, like, comic book stuff, right?” Donnelly said as he glanced around at everybody.

 

Dana just shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Man, I don’t know,” Fig started as he sat on top of the tank, “My mama, she had the gift, you know? She saw things. I got the gene, too, and that thing that attacked us? I got a feeling it ain’t over.”

 

Dana’s heart dropped to her stomach. She had that feeling as well, the feeling that Pandora’s Box was just shattered open.

 

Donnelly rolled his eyes, “How about you use those magic voodoo powers and get us the hell out of her?”

 

“When I took that picture, I think it saw me?” Epps said with a perplexed look.

 

Dana nodded and added in, “It looked right at us. What kind of machine can do that?”

 

Lennox grabbed Epps’s tactical thermal camera and spoke, “All right, we got to get this thing back to the Pentagon right away. They got to know what we’re dealing with.”

 

Epps lifted up his radio, “My radio’s fried. I got no communication with aerial.”

 

Dana stood up. “We’re running low on ammo as well. I don’t know about you boys, but I don’t like being out here in the open half charged.”

 

Lennox nodded, agreeing with the female.

 

“Hey, Mahfouz. How far do you live from here?” The captain asked the young boy.

 

“Not far. Just up that mountain,” Mahfouz pointed in the direction.

 

“Do your parents have a phone,” Dana asked.

 

“Yes,” he answered.

 

“Awesome, “Dana muttered.

 

Lennox nodded. “Alright, let’s hit it,” he ordered as his unit picked up their gear and started forward.

 

Thirty minutes later, Mahfouz’s village was in sight.

 

Dana smiled as she watched Epps throw a pot of water over his head.

 

“Let’s hope this telephone line works,” Lennox said as the special ops unit got closer to the village.

 

Suddenly one of the phone towers plummeted to the ground barely missing Donnelly. 

 

The Boston-native turned around, confused at the commotion. “What the heck was that?”

 

Fig started talking in Spanish as Donnelly tuned away. “English, dude. English.”

 

Dana shook her head as her eyes turned back to her commanding officer when she saw a mechanical looking sharp tail about to go through Lennox’s back.

 

“Lennox!” She yelled as she started firing away at the tail. Lennox quickly turned around and screamed as Epps and the rest of the men started shooting away.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Dana asked with fear as the tail slithered back into the sand. She quickly glanced down at the ground in trepidation.

 

Suddenly a gigantic mechanical scorpion popped out of the sand. The machine’s mechanical tail impaled itself through Donnelly’s back. It lifted him up and threw him around like a rag doll.

 

The whole unit quickly turned tail and sprinted towards the village.

 

Dana’s heart pounded out of her chest as they made it to cover. “Go! Move it! Take cover!” Lennox yelled as they ran.

 

“Fig, Witwicky! Cover the rear,” Lennox ordered as Mahfouz led him to a phone.

 

Dana and Fig glanced at each other and quickly ran towards the rear of the village to get a better look at the creature. 

 

“What the hell is that?” Dana asked as they found cover behind a brick wall.

 

Fig just shook his head, “I don’t know, Chica. El diablo.”

 

Dana’s stomach twisted in fear as she blew out a breath. “Let’s just do this,” she muttered as she fired rounds at the mechanical scorpion, who now was shooting back at them with its tail.

 

“Our rounds aren’t even coming close to piercing this thing,” Dana yelled towards Fig as buildings blew up all around them. Sand and debris was flying everywhere as the heat of the sun blared down upon the battle.

 

“We need air support,” Fig said as he continued to fire.

 

Dana quickly grabbed a grenade and threw it near the machine. It blew up but of course, the charge didn’t even come to damaging the creature.

 

“Fuck,” Dana muttered.

 

“I’m out,” Fig yelled to her.  Dana quickly rummaged through her bag and grabbed another clip. She tossed it over to her partner.

 

“That’s my last one,” She told him as he loaded the magazine into his gun.

 

Orange smoke started to emerge around the mechanical scorpion. Dana’s eyes went wide as she felt somewhat relief.

 

“Help’s coming,” She yelled. Fig nodded towards her. “We need to keep them on target,” He said as both soldiers stepped out from behind cover to keep firing at the machine.   Suddenly the scorpion fired towards the duo.

 

“Fig!” Dana yelled as she saw her partner get hit. The female quickly suppressed her fire and ran towards the Hispanic soldier. She got behind him to lift him up from under the shoulders. She briefly saw the fighter jets come in and fire at the machine.

 

“Come on, Buddy,” Dana muttered as she dragged Fig behind the brick wall.

 

“Fig? It’s going to be okay,” She said as she applied pressure to the wound on his lower abdomen. Fig threw his head back in pain as he started hyperventilating.

 

He started to muttered in Spanish as he continued to writhe in pain. “You got to stay with me, Fig. Help is coming.” Dana begged she increased pressure. She glanced around looking for any sign of assistance.  It got quiet all of a sudden. Her spirits lifted just a bit. It looked like the machine was dead.

 

“Please, Fig.” She muttered as tears started to form in her eyes. They couldn’t lose another one. The team had just lost Donnelly. She wasn’t going to let them lose Fig as well.

 

“Dana! Fig!” Dana heard Lennox’s voice yell to them as he and Epps ran over to them.

 

“We need a medic!” Dana yelled to them.

 

“Get a medic!” Lennox as he kneeled down next to the pair. “He still has a pulse,” Dana told her Captain.

 

Fig looked up at them, his breathing getting thinner.

 

“Listen to my voice, Fig. It’s going to be okay,” Fig heard Dana’s voice as he faded into darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave comment!


	4. Chapter 4

_One year ago_

_Sergeant Dana Witwicky threw another hard punch at the punching bag. She grunted to herself as the bag didn’t move as much as she wanted it to._

_“Fuck,” she muttered to herself. Hand to hand combat was her weakest point_

_Her shooting was above average._

_She held her own during strength training._

_She was one of the fastest runners in the unit._

_She could take a hit._

_But that was the problem. She took too many hits._

_“You’re throwing way too much power into one punch,” Dana turned around to find William Lennox behind her at the door of the gym._

_She raised her eyebrows at her friend, waiting for an explanation._

_The tall man walked forward. “You’re small...” Dana raised her eyebrows in offense before Lennox caught himself. “I mean smaller than the rest of us. Naturally, you’re not going to be as strong. You can’t afford to waste the strength and energy in one punch.”_

_Dana blew out of huff. Well, what the hell was she supposed to do? Kill them with kindness?_

_Lennox smiled at the young girl’s frustration. “But you’re quick. I’ve seen you out there. Use your speed to your advantage.”_

_Dana thought about it for a second._

_Lennox walked over and grabbed a pair of gloves. “Come on, let’s work on it.” He told her as he motioned to the sparring mat._

_Dana’s eyes went wide. He was going to spar with her? She was going to be up close and personal with the man she’s had a crush on these past few years._

_“I mean…unless you’re scared?” Lennox asked with a taunting smile._

_“Oh hell no. Just don’t complain to the higher ups when I bruise that pretty little face of yours,” Dana joked back as she walked towards the mat. It was no joke that everyone on base knew that Lennox was good looking._

_The pair had been fighting for a good twenty minutes._

_“You need to keep moving. Don’t stay in one spot for long,” Lennox said as he had Dana in chokehold. Dana grunted, trying get free of the strong man’s grip._

_“Use everything you got. Don’t play fair. The enemy’s not going to.” Lennox said into her ear. His husky voice sent shivers down Dana’s spine. Her heart was beating rapidly as sweat dripped down her body. She could feel Will’s hard body pressed against her._

_Dana quickly threw her elbow back into Lennox’s gut and stomped on his foot. He grunted in pain as he let her go. Dana broke free and threw a quick punch at him. He blocked her punch as he threw one of his own. Dana easily blocked that._

_“Good,” Lennox said with a smile. “Keep being quick like that.”_

_“Easy for you to say. You have the stamina of a cheetah,” Dana said in between huffs, trying to catch her breath._

_Lennox let out a smirk as his eyes sparkled with mischief. “You have a no idea,” He said with that devilish smirk._

_Dana’s cheeks went completely red at his innuendo. Butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach._

_Dana quickly shook her head, trying to maintain focus as Lennox threw another punch at her. The young sergeant quickly dodged it and managed to get a grip on his arm. She used her leverage to leg sweep him to the ground._

_The pair fell to ground with a thud as the ground wrestling began. After a few minutes on the ground Lennox found his way on top of Dana. He smiled in victory. However, the blonde female was having none of that. She tactfully threw her leg over Lennox’s shoulder and flipped them so their positions were reversed._

_Dana tried to catch her breath as she sat on top of Lennox, her knees on either side of his hips. His hands were holding on her hipbones. Her heart paused as she looked at their position. She looked down at the man below her, her hair falling out of her pony tail and into her face._

_Could he be anymore perfect, she thought herself._

_Captain William Lennox gazed up at her with an unrecognizable look in his eye. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the blonde on top of him._

_“Good,” he huskily said his hands unconsciously started to massage her hipbones._

_All of a sudden Epps came through the door, water bottle in hand._

_Dana quickly regained her composure and got up off her captain._

_Lennox stood up and ran a hand through his messy brown hair._

_Epps raise his eyebrows at his two friends. “Did I interrupt something?”_

_Dana rolled her eyes and threw her towel at the tech sergeant. “Shut up.”_

* * *

 

Present day

 

“Dude this thing is insane,” Dana said as she looked at the tail piece of the machine that they blew off. 

 

“It really is,” Lennox said.

 

“Yeah, it’s something else,” Epps muttered, clearly not fascinated with the alien technology like his two friend. That thing almost killed them. It killed Donnelly. And it almost killed Fig. Epps glanced over the medical bench on the plane where Fig laid. He was bandaged and unconscious. But he would live.

 

Dana sat down with a breath. She poured some water into her hand and brought it to her face, trying to wash the blood and dirt off.  She undid her messy bun and let her hair fall around her shoulders as she let out another breath. She ran her fingers through hair, massaging her scalp.

 

“You okay?” She glanced up to see Lennox looking at her with concern.

 

Dana gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I’m good.”

 

Lennox smiled at her as he sat next to her.

 

“I can’t believe we’re going home,” Dana said with relief. She wanted to reunite with her family, let them know she wasn’t dead.

 

“I know,” Lennox said as he looked at her. “Your family must be excited to see you.”

 

Dana smiled at the mention of her family but then shook her head. “I’ve been trying the call them but it keeps going to voicemail. My dad always picks up  the phone.”

 

“Did you try your brother’s cell?” Lennox asked.

 

Dana nodded, “Yeah, but it said the number was no longer in service.”

 

“Thats weird,” Lennox said as he sat back against the seat. “It's probably the service. Try again once we land.”

 

“I will,” Dana said. “Ugh I need a shower so bad,” She said.

 

Lennox laughed as he sniffed the air. “Yeah, you really stink.”

 

Dana looked at him with mock annoyance and playfully punched him in the arm. “Shut up.”

 

Lennox smiled at her. He just threw his arm over her shoulder and brought her in closer to him. Dana snuggled her cheek against his chest as he rested his head on top of hers. Both relishing in the fact that they were still alive, still breathing. They’ve come close to death other times before, but this time felt different. They’ve never been up against a weapons system like this before.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Lennox, Epps, and Dana walked off the plane, bags in hands. They were all ready for a much deserved R and R. However, fate was never that kind as a soldier in a jeep pulled up to the trio.

 

“Captain Lennox,” the soldier stated. “We need you and your men to come with me.”

 

Epps just gave Dana an annoyed look.

* * *

 

 

Twelve hours later, the special ops unit was on top of the Hoover Dam. 

 

Dana was looking at the view of Lake Mead, wishing for some vacation time when Epps came up to her.

 

“This is some bullshit, Short Stuff,” He said with a huff. Dana laughed at her friend. “Tell me about it…but hey at least they let us shower and change.”

 

“Of course you would say that,” Epps muttered. “Typical female,” he joked. Dana shook her head and smacked him lightly across the abdomen. Her other hand went to smooth down her hair and made sure all her wispies were tucked behind her ears.

 

A couple of black SUVs pulled up. Dana looked at Epps, “Showtime.”

 

The team got into formation as Defense Secretary John Keller stepped out of the car.

 

“Team attention! Present arms!” Lennox ordered as the team saluted.

 

“At ease. Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Great work,” Keller said as the team at eased.

 

Dana brought her hand down to her side as she watched Lennox and Keller interact.

 

“Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?” Lennox asked.

 

“They’re being retrofitted with saber rounds now. If they hit us again, we ‘ll be ready.” Keller answered.

 

Dana massaged her temple as she blew out a breath. Her eyes wandered to all the civilians that came with Keller. Her heart stopped as her eyes found the very last person she thought she would see here.

 

“Sam?” She said in confusion as she ran towards her little brother, ignoring everything else that was happening at the moment.

 

Sam’s head shot up as he realized Dana was coming towards him. She threw her arms around him and brought him in close. He wrapped his own arms around her.

 

Dana pulled back and looked over the various scratches that marked her little brother.

 

“What the hell happened to you?” She asked with concern.

 

Sam gave her smile, “Well, I got a new car….”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you would like to read more please leave a comment.


End file.
